Demonio Compacto
by LilianaTaisho
Summary: Todo indicaba que seria un día común y corriente, buscando fragmentos de Shikon. Un momento ¿Que paso? ¿Sesshomaru, no eras más alto?


Ohayo :3

Voy advirtiendo que este One-Shot puede no tener mucho sentido, pero bueno ... se ve vino la idea cuando estaba pensando en hacer la tarea (Me salio un verso c:)

Bueno, espero les guste n.n

* * *

Silencio sepulcral…

Algo no cuadraba en el panorama.

…

En principio, caminaban tranquilamente en un excéntrico bosque, discutiendo temas triviales… todo normal. Cuando de pronto una esencia conocida, pero menos intensa apareció de la nada, dando a conocer a su poseedor.

A su pequeño dueño, a su pequeño amo, a su pequeño Sesshomaru.

Si, esto no es un error tipográfico, nuestros ya conocidos viajeros se encontraron con la versión compacta del frívolo y sanguinario Youkai.

Volviendo a la realidad, mientras nadie disimulaba su duda y su gran cara de póker, la presencia caminaba de largo, sin darle más atención al asunto, causando que se duplique la duda en los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa mocoso? ¿El gato te mordió la lengua? – se carcajeaba InuYasha, a punto de lanzarse al suelo a reír.

-Silencio híbrido

-Más respeto enano, soy tu mayor ahora- se vanagloriaba con una sonrisa inundada de sorna.

-Esto es solo temporal, una mezcla no será superior a mí

-¡Tu… pequeño pedazo de mier-!

-¡Abajo!- interrumpió la molesta voz de la sacerdotisa.

-¡Aggh! ¿Ah que ha venido eso Kagome?- se quejó con la boca llena de tierra.

-No puedes lastimarlo ¡Es solo un niño!- Oh si, el lado maternal de la joven ha aparecido.

-La señorita tiene razón, seria de cobardes atacarlo en ese estado- apoyó el monje.

-Es cierto, ni te atrevas a desenfundar InuYasha- terció Sango.

Shippo… el seguía en modo _Loading… _ya que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-No necesito el apoyo ni compasión de humanos

- En tu condición, salir sería peligroso, Naraku podría atacarte, y debes entender que no podrías hacerle frente- explicó Miroku.

Sesshomaru, podría tener el cuerpo y pensar de un niño sin facultades, pero no estaba idiota, así que comprendió. Pero obviamente, no les pediría refugio **nunca**.

-No tienes que pedir nada, solo quédate, apenas vuelvas a la normalidad puedes irte- aclaró la miko, con las caras que todos ponen al ver a un recién nacido.

Pues había que admitirlo, al _pequeñín, _gracia no le faltaba.

Sesshomaru estaba asqueado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?- preguntó Kagome.

-Detrás de esos árboles, no se ha movido en horas- respondió Sango.

-A veces me pregunto si es alguna clase de emo- susurró para sí misma.

-¿Emo?

-¿Ah? No es nada

Así es, el mini demonio no se había movido en mucho tiempo, cualquiera a esa edad se distraería hasta con una roca, pero él le era indiferente a cualquier existencia en kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Qué quieres?

Ni bien había llegado, ya salía a flote su cálido carácter.

-¿Acaso no puedo pasar por aquí?- pues ella tampoco poseía uno.

-No

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Molestas

-Pues no me iré- negó cruzando los brazos.

…

-Largo

-No

-Vete

-Puedo estar aquí todo el día

-Hmp

En cualquier ocasión, mataría a cualquier ser que se atreviera a darle la contra, pero no entendía porque no le incomodaba la situación, o porque no se había ido ya de ahí. De hecho, lo estaba considerando fuertemente, hasta que un sonido lo interrumpió.

_Tac, Tac, Tac, Tac…_

Sesshomaru volteò, aquel sonido era molesto, al hacerlo vio como la humana manipulaba un objeto, era un cuerda que tenía una esfera a cada lado, cuyo material no reconocía. Pero que al chocar producían el incesante _Tac_.

Un juego bastante absurdo, pero desconocido. Aparte que su mente había cambiado, nunca pudo jugar, paso toda su "infancia" aprendiendo a luchar, sin recibir mínima atención del ser al que le debía la vida.

Sin quererlo, se encontró siguiendo la trayectoria del objeto, de un lado a otro, izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Lo admitió, no era el mejor día para su cordura.

-¿Quieres jugar?- se había decidido a acercarse a Sesshomaru, no había algún niño al cual no había podido controlar. Además, no había ido a buscar ese juguete por nada, el cual le encantaba a Sota cuando era menor.

Y… no te encontrabas una oportunidad como esta todos los días.

-No

Esto iba a ser complicado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún lugar no muy lejos de ahí, Byakuya -literalmente- se partía de risa, su plan había funcionado perfectamente.

Engañar a la niña que seguía al Youkai había sido demasiado fácil, unas cuantas mentiras y le había creído, encantando el objeto que le dio a Rin. Que por cierto le tomó semanas preparar. Todo estaba listo, al tocarlo, Sesshomaru sería un niño en poco tiempo.

¿Orden de Naraku? Para nada, se estaba vengando de él, por haberlo encerrado debido a una falla que cometió.

¿Qué mejor venganza que hacer que Naraku se entere que tuvo una oportunidad para deshacerse de Sesshomaru, y su extensión no se lo dijo?

Un día de estos, Naraku iba a matarlo por sus bromas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome volvía, había regresado al pueblo por obvias razones fisiológicas, y se encontró con lo que quería.

_Tac Tac Tac Tac Tac Tac_

-Entonces te gustó después de todo –afirmó sonriendo victoriosamente.

-Hace cuanto que estás ahí- claramente fue más orden que pregunta.

-Lo suficiente Sesshomaru. Ah, hablé con Kaede, tu pequeña maldición se irá cuando se ponga el sol

Música para los oídos del demonio.

Faltaba poco, como dos horas, pero él quería que ocurriera ya, no soportaba ni un poco su condición, era humillante, cuando sepa que lo causó mataría al responsable.

Entonces descubrió a la joven mirándolo.

_"Adorable" _ Pensó Kagome.

…

Ahora ella se encontraba roja y negando con la cabeza desesperadamente ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era Sesshomaru, no podía no imaginarlo con tal calificativo, era despiadado, arrogante y frío. El niño que veía era momentáneo, una ilusión creada por quién sabe quién. No podía dejarse llevar.

Se levantó y se fue de nuevo, debía despejar la mente, ya que ésta no funcionaba correctamente.

Los humanos son seres muy raros, Sesshomaru lo acababa de confirmar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kagome!- exclamó entrando a la cabaña.

-¿Qué pasa Sango?

-Desapareció

-¿Eh?

-Sesshomaru no está

-¿InuYasha sabe?

-No lo veo desde la tarde

Al parecer, a los hermanos les gustaba desaparecer. ¿A quién debía buscar?

-Yo busco a InuYasha, tú a Sesshomaru- decidió Sango, sabiendo claramente donde estaba.

-Está bien, gracias- y salió corriendo.

-InuYasha idiota, en que momento decides ir a ver a Kikyou

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sesshomaru!

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¡Sesshomaru!

Silencio.

-¡Sesshoma-!

No siguió llamando, lo había encontrado, echado, durmiendo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió? Debía ser hace mucho, ya que su griterío no lo despertó, sin hacer bulla, ella se sentó a una distancia prudente.

_"¿No pudiste dormir más cerca? Estúpido"_ Kagome reprimió el tan solo pensar "me preocupaste", ella no lo admitiría, **nunca. **

Ahora que se daba cuenta, el cielo se había teñido de anaranjado, el día se comenzaba a despedir. Y como debía ser, Sesshomaru volvió a su forma original. Pero seguía durmiendo, probablemente no por mucho, pero allí estaba por el momento.

Kagome se incorporó, pronto se levantaría el demonio, tal vez de mal humor –como manda la lógica- Dejó el juguete ahí, existía la posibilidad de que se lo llevara, era efímera, pero existía.

Entonces, se fue, ahora solo quedaba buscar a InuYasha, aunque también tenía una idea de donde podría estar. Decidió no buscar, no quería sentirse triste como tantas veces, ya no más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Señor Sesshomaru, ha vuelto!

-Qué bueno verlo amo bonito- lloriqueaba Jaken como toda una niña.

-Señor ¿Qué es eso?- se refirió al objeto que llevaba en una mano el mayor, quien se lo dio.

-¿Puedo quedármelo? – Cuestionó, a lo que asintió Sesshomaru- ¡Muchas gracias!

Un objeto absurdo, para una acción absurda. Porque eso era.

¿Por qué te quedaste con el juguete, Sesshomaru?

**Fin**

* * *

Ah, y el juguete del que hablo, ¿alguien se acuerda de los _taka taka_? Esas cosas con los pelotitas que sonaban, y con las que -al menos los que conozco- nos golpeábamos cada rato xD

Bueno. Saludos y cuídense nwn


End file.
